


Rain

by swiftbitch9



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Life isn't how you survive the thunderstorm, but how you dance in the rain.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Kudos: 30





	Rain

— Isagi! — Bachira hopped on a futon and shouted so loud not only Isagi heard him but everybody who were in this room turned their heads.

Isagi put his book down marking the page with a finger. He never really noticed how much time he spends on his phone. Every time he was bored his hand automatically reached for the pocket. But here in Blue Lock smartphones were forbidden and Isagi started reading more.

— I heard you saved up ten points, — Bachira said, smirking.

— Yep, — Isagi nodded. — You did too, am I wrong?

— Eleven, — Bachira answered proudly. — Do you plan to ask for a day-off?

— If allowed, — Isagi said. — I want to visit my family and friends and to take a break from Blue Lock, to breathe fresh air. There are no windows here, I don’t even know if it is day or night outside, that’s crazy!

— Do you want to go out with me?

Isagi glanced at him, lost in thought. He already planned his day-off thoroughly, he wasn’t sure if he wants to change his plans because of Bachira. On the other hand, they made friends in Blue Lock, it would be great to introduce him to parents, furthermore, it’s so much more fun to hang around the streets together.

— Okay, -- Isagi answered after a minute of thinking. Bachira’s smile widened. — Let’s visit my parents before lunch, and yours after lunch.

— So we’ll spend the night at my place, — Bachira agreed.

***

— The best day we could choose, — Isagi grumped.

He held his coat closer and buried his face in the scarf, frowned. Water was falling from a wooden roof of a sandbox they hid from the rain under. People were running by, opening umbrellas or looking for a shelter. Puddles flowed into the uneven surfaces of the asphalt.

Rain messed up all their plans. The whole week was sunny and hot but they accidentally chose the only rainy day. Isagi shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced at Bachira.

Obviously, there was not enough space for two almost grown-up guys in a sandbox, they stood a step away from hugging each other. A thought flashed through Isagi’s mind: “If Bachira sighed heavily and put his head on my chest, it wouldn’t be weird at all”.

Meguru watched raindrops falling from the roof and breaking into a million pieces. Suddenly, he ducked under the roof canopy and jumped out directly under the raging rain.

— Hey! What are you doing?! You’re gonna soak! — Isagi hailed. He reached out to catch Bachira but his fingers only slid over the fabric of his jacket.

— Life isn't how you survive the thunderstorm, but how you dance in the rain, — Bachira said drawlingly, swirling slowly under the rain, facing up to the wind.

— It’s a metaphor! — Isagi explained, watching his friend with concern. — If you dance in the rain literally, you’ll catch a cold. How are you gonna play soccer if you’re sick?

— I have a good health! — Bachira calmed, jumping into an especially deep puddle. — Join me!

Isagi never intended to soak and freeze in the rain but it seemed he had no choice. Bachira caught his hand and pulled him out. Yoichi soaked in a blink of an eye. There was a puddle in his sneakers, coat became heavy with the water. But Meguru grabbed both his hands, warmed him with the brightest smile. Everything was blurry because of streams of water covering his eyes. Meguru drew him into the dance without a name, a mix of waltz, tango and samba.

It was extremely inconvenient to move because of wet clothes, the boys were shaking from the cold, and looked like fools, but Isagi would lie if he claimed he ever felt happier than now.

***

— I told you, — Isagi said. He wasn’t judging, more like worrying.

Bachira pulled his blanket closer. An unhealthy blush rose to his cheeks, a shroud of a disease covered his yellow eyes. He stared at Isagi with a resentment, like it was Yoichi’s fault Meguru got sick. He coughed violently.

— And what about soccer? — Isagi asked. He sat on a side of a bed and pet Meguru’s hair gently.

— I’ll go on a field with fever, — Bachira grumped from under the blanket.

— Your mother told you to take medicine and to drink something warm, — Yoichi said, nodding at the bedside table. There were pack of white pills, a brown bottle of mixture and a cup of something sweet.

Isagi reached to the mixture, measured the dose of viscous liquid and poked Bachira’s side. Looking discontentedly, he got from under the cover and sat on the bed. He leaned on the wall, felling sluggish because of the disease.

— A plane is coming, open the gates! — Isagi mocked.

He was expecting Bachira to indignant and say he is not five and take away the spoon, but he only opened his mouth and swallowed the mixture. He licked his lips and said:

— At least it’s sweet. When should we come back?

— In three hours, — Isagi answered.

Bachira signed and reached out to the table. He grabbed the pills and swallowed them, winced. Then he took the cup and took a tentative sip.

— Wow, that’s so sweet! What did my mom put in it?

— That was me, — Isagi lowered his gaze with an embarrassed smile. — I put ginger and honey in it. My mom always cooks that tea when I’m ill.

Bachira smiled at Yoichi, relaxed. He put down his cup, pulled him by the collar and carried away with a honey flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was translated from Russian by me. English is not my first language, write in comments, if you notice some mistakes.


End file.
